


How Things Were

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile">ladyblack888</a>'s prompt of <i>James/Sirius/Remus (THIS order, please!): hurt, more, harder</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Things Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyblack888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyblack888).



> Written on 22 May 2006 in response to [ladyblack888](http://ladyblack888.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _James/Sirius/Remus (THIS order, please!): hurt, more, harder_.

James, Sirius, and Remus didn't include Peter anymore. They had agreed that he should think the "first" time had been the last so as not to hurt him—but he still seemed vaguely interested in something more. He tried to please the three of them in lots of currying ways, sometimes flirting with them, sometimes suggesting naughty activities that, when accepted, he wouldn't do. That suited the other boys because lying nude in a circle seemed easier when it was just them. James giggling over Sirius' prick, Sirius sucking Remus' to the root, Remus fisting James' cock—it was better without Peter.


End file.
